mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Vehicles in Mafia
The first Mafia game offers players the opportunity to drive a total of 51 classic cars based on real-life counterparts, in addition to another 19 bonus vehicles (including five classic racing models) available for unlocking in a new mode upon completion of the game's storyline. Cars are introduced progressively through time in the storyline, with 1920s models available earlier on during the storyline, while newer varieties from the 1930s appear later. In addition, the players must learn how to steal a car by acquiring such knowledge from experts (Ralph or Lucas Bertone), or from experience. Most vehicle types come in various models such as coupe, tudor, four door, touring, runabout, pickup, etc. List of cars Regular cars Regular cars refer to vehicles unlocked over the course of the storyline. Players will be able to lockpick a certain model of car at a specific point of the game's storyline, while permanently unlocking the option of driving the car in Free Ride. Bolt * Bolt Ace * Bolt Ambulance * Bolt Firetruck * Bolt Hearse * Bolt Model B * Bolt Truck * Bolt V8 Brubaker * Brubaker 4WD Bruno * Bruno Speedster 851 Caesar * Caesar 8C 2300 * Caesar 8C Mostro Carrozella * Carrozella C-Otto Celeste * Celeste Marque 500 Crusader * Crusader Chromium Falconer * Falconer Guardian * Guardian Terraplane Lassiter * Lassiter V16 Schubert * Schubert Six * Schubert Six Police * Schubert Extra Six * Schubert Extra Six Police Silver Fletcher * Silver Fletcher Thor * Thor 810/812 Trautenberg * Trautenberg Model J * Trautenberg Racer 4WD Ulver * Ulver Airstream Wright * Wright Prototypes Prototype cars in Mafia refer to bonus cars unlocked though completion of various side-quests in Free Ride Extreme. The vast majority of the cars are apparent anachronisms, with many appearing with themes or designs which are not meant to exist during the game's 1930s timeline (such as hot rod bodies, hippie paint scheme or a car from the 1950s). Some Prototypes also come with taxi versions that can be used to partake in taxi side-quests in Free Ride. * Black Dragon * Black Metal * Bob Mylan * Bolt-Thrower * Crazy Horse * Demoniac * Disorder * Flame Spear * Flamer * Flower Power * Hillbilly 5.1 * HotRod * Luciferion * Manta Prototype * Manta Taxi * Masseur * Masseur Taxi * Mutagen * Speedee Other Vehicles These vehicles can not be driven, but do have some importance in the game. They are: *Tram *Metro *Ship *Steamer *Fuel rail *Airplane See Also *Vehicles *Vehicle brands Slideshow LassiterV16Appolyon-Mafia-front.jpg|Lassiter V16 Appolyon LassiterV16Charon-Mafia-front.jpg|Lassiter V16 Charon LassiterV16Police-Mafia-front.jpg|Lassiter V16 Police Special Lassiter V16 4-door.jpg|Lassiter V16 4-door Lassiter V16 Phaeton.jpg|Lassiter V16 Phaeton Lassiter V16 Roadster.jpg|Lassiter V16 Roadster Lassiterpolicia.png BoltAcePickup-Mafia-front.jpg|Bolt Ace Pickup BoltAceRunabout-Mafia-front.jpg|Bolt Ace Runabout BoltAceTouring-Mafia-front.jpg|Bolt Ace Touring BoltAceTudor-Mafia-front.jpg|Bolt Ace Tudor Bolt Ace 4-door.jpg|Bolt Ace 4-door Bolt Ace Coupe.jpg|Bolt Ace Coupe BoltV8Coupe-Mafia-front.jpg|Bolt V8 Coupe BoltV8Fordor-Mafia-front.jpg|Bolt V8 Fordor BoltV8Touring-Mafia-front.jpg|Bolt V8 Touring BoltV8Tudor-Mafia-front.jpg|Bolt V8 Tudor Bolt V8 Roadster.jpg|Bolt V8 Roadster BoltModelBCabriolet-Mafia-front.jpg|Bolt Model B Cabriolet BoltModelBCoupe-Mafia-front.jpg|Bolt Model B Coupe BoltModelBDelivery-Mafia-front.jpg|Bolt Model B Delivery BoltModelBPickup-Mafia-front.jpg|Bolt Model B Pickup BoltModelBRoadster-Mafia-front.jpg|Bolt Model B Roadster BoltModelBTudor-Mafia-front.jpg|Bolt Model B Tudor Bolt Model B 4-door.jpg|Bolt Model B 4-door 1disorder.png|Disorder 4WD BoltTruck-Mafia-front.jpg|Bolt Truck BoltTruckCovered-Mafia-front.jpg|Bolt Truck Covered BoltTruckFlatbed-Mafia-front.jpg|Bolt Truck Flatbed Bolt Firetruck.jpg|Bolt Firetruck Bolt Hearse.jpg|Bolt Hearse Bolt Ambulance.jpg|Bolt Ambulance Boltthower.png|Bolt-Thrower Silver Fletcher.jpg|Silver Fletcher SchubertSix-Mafia-front.jpg|Schubert Six SchubertSixPolice-Mafia-front.jpg|Schubert Six Police SchubertExtra6PoliceFordor-Mafia-front.jpg|Schubert Extra Six Police Fordor SchubertExtraSixFordor-Mafia-front.jpg|Schubert Extra Six Fordor SchubertExtraSixTudor-Mafia-front.jpg|Schubert Extra Six Tudor Falconer.jpg|Falconer FalconerYellowcar-Mafia-front.jpg|Falconer Yellowcar Guardian Terraplane 4-door.jpg|Guardian Terraplane 4-door Guardianterraplanetudorfront.jpg|Guardian Terraplane Tudor Terraplanecoupefront.jpg|Guardian Terraplane Coupe CrusaderChromiumFordor-Mafia-front.jpg|Crusader Chromium Fordor CrusaderChromiumTudor-Mafia-front.jpg|Crusader Chromium Tudor Wright 4-door.jpg|Wright 4-door Wright Coupe.jpg|Wright Coupe Thor 810.jpg|Thor 810 1mantataxi.png|Manta Taxi FWD 1manta.png|Manta Prototype 1crazy.png|Crazy Horse Caesar 8c 2300.jpg|Caesar 8C 2300 1cohete.png|Flame Spear Celeste Marque 500.jpg|Celeste Marque 500 1blackme.png|Black Metal Black Dragon 4WD Mafia.png|Black Dragon 4WD 1Flp.png|Flower Power 1hibi.png|Hillbilly Carzorella.jpg|Carrozella C-Otto Game 2010-10-04 16-23-59-03.png|Masseur 1bob.png|Bob Mylan Ulver Airstream.jpg|Ulver Airstream Brubaker 4WD.jpg|Brubaker 4WD Trautenberg Model J.jpg|Trautenberg Model J Game 2010-10-04 16-23-51-12.png|Mutagen Game 2010-10-04 16-23-54-73.png|Flamer Brunospeedster851.jpg|Bruno Speedster 851 Category:Vehicles in Mafia Category:Mafia Category:Vehicles Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven